Untouched
by Animewarrior12
Summary: "I guess I've always had romantic feeling for you, I just never really thought long and hard about it." (Oneshot and obviously smut!)


**I can't believe there is hardly any true Honoumi fanfics anywhere in the interwebs like God damn! I'm a major Honoumi shipped and it makes me sad that hardly anyone appreciates the ship so I'm here to hopefully fulfil your intake of Honoumi.**

 **~Animewarrior12**

* * *

"Umi-chan, Kotori-chan I'm here!" A ginger haired girl yelled out happily, as she entered the student council room. She was met with only one person in the room and she was a midnight blue haired girl sitting with poise, this person was named Umi Sonoda.

"Jeez aren't you ecstatic today Honoka." Her prude of a best friend said with a deadpanned face before going back to filling out her reports.

"Ah, Umi-chan don't be like that!~" Honoka teasingly sang out before blopping down onto Umi's back forming a lazy hug. Honoka excepted a scolding as soon as she did this but surprisingly one never came, looking down with her eyes Honoka noticed that Umi's grip of her pen was tightened. "Eh? Aren't you suppose to scold me by now Umi-chan?" She said in an incredulous way as she crooked her neck and leaned down further onto Umi to get a better view of her friend's face.

Before she got to see it though, She heard the door begin to open and moved away from Umi before Kotori had noticed as she entered the room with an hello, Honoka strangely felt disappointed.

"Hey Kotori-chan what took you so long! I was here before you!" The sidetail haired girl grinned at her other best friend teasingly.

"Ahem," Umi that was most likely flustered before coughing irritatedly. "You may have been here earlier than her but you're sure not started on anything yet."

The previous events had now completely been erased from the airhead as she scrambled to get her own work started. Kotori and Umi just sweatdropped at their friend's antics.

* * *

After finishing their work the three childhood trio were walking to the school gates to leave the school together but a complication had arisen for a certain alpaca loving girl.

"Ah, really?" Kotori had questioned to the other person on the phone. "Well I'll be there as fast as I can then!" she said in a stern voice, before ending the call and turning to her awaiting friends.

"Ah, Well it looks like I've been called into working another person's shift for my job, I guess I can't walk home with you two..." Kotori wistfully spoke out to them before something seemed to cross her mind making her clasp her hands in giddiness. "Well I'll be off now but before I go, good luck Umi-chan!" The Gray hair girl winked to Umi before running off.

"What's that suppose to mean Kotori!" Umi yelled out with a very red blush on her face to the fleeing Friend.

Honoka giggled with a bit of confusion on her face as she scratched the back of her head. "I wonder what's gotten into Kotori-chan to say that? Do you know what she means Umi-chan? The ginger questioned the taller girl.

"N-no, I don't know what she means!" Umi blushed harder before rushing out the school entrance, "C-come on Honoka."

By this point Honoka knew something was up with her childhood friend but for now she would let it slide, "Yes Ma'am!" She said in a comical tone with a soldier solute to top it off as she began walking along side Umi.

The Older girl let her mind wonder on the topic of Umi, lately the taller girl had become more flustered easily with Honoka's touches or listened to her even more intently than before. Most times when they were alone it looked like Umi wanted to say something to her but always held back.

Becoming focused again as they were still walking, Honoka had noticed the tenseness in Umi grew as they got closer to her house. Ever since the slap Umi gave her all those months ago, Honoka had become more aware of other people's stress ticks and had made a bit of a routine that every once a week the μ's members would discuss anything stressing them out. So to see Umi visibly stressing on something made her stress out as well for some reason. Maybe she just felt that Umi should rely on her for once. "Mou, Umi-chan..." Honoka didn't mean to make her voice sound so fragile but it did it's job in making the blunette turn her way.

"What's wrong Honoka?"

"Oops, I didn't mean to sound that way… but um…" Honoka gently clasped her fingers around Umi's hand making the taller one blush. "I noticed that you're really tense today, even now your tense and I just wanted to know what's wrong?.." The ginger smiled, hopefully this would make Umi spill the beans.

"I…um…" The blunette drooped her head down making her bangs cover her eyes.

Surprised by this reaction Honoka quickly realized this might be a sensitive subject for her childhood friend, "Umi-chan you know you can tell me anything."

"I…I know that Honoka, it's just hard to find the right words for once." Umi bit her lip and for a second it seemed she was going to speak again, but instead she had latched onto Honoka's hand tighter and began moving.

"Ah! Where are we going Umi-chan!?"

"You'll see soon… Okay?"

The ginger nodded to unseeing eyes as she was pulled away somewhere.

The blunette had led them past their houses and into the park they had met so many years ago. Kids where very sparse on the playground but Honoka smiled anyway, at least kids still played outside. The older girl nearly didn't stop in time when Umi stopped in front of a large familiar tree from their childhood.

"Honoka." Umi spoke up finally breaking the silence, her back was still facing Honoka but her hand was still clasped tight with Honoka's.

"Y-Yes?" To Honoka it seemed that time was slowing down, noises were becoming silenced, and all that there was were only them.

"No matter what happens right now, you won't hate me for it?"

"No! I would never hate you for anything!"

"Then.." She tightened her grip on Honoka's hand. "Then I have a confession to make." Umi turned her way finally and gave her the most serious look the younger girl ever gave her, it made the ginger catch her breath.

"Kousaka Honoka, for a long while I have been hiding something from you and it seems that I can't not keep it inside any longer from you..." The blunette closed her eyes before taking a deep breathe in, "My most treasured friend I have seemed to have fallen in love with you."

The shorter girl's eyes widen in shock while her heart followed because it seemed to have skipped a few beats. This was the first confession she has ever received and to think her best friend would be the first one to do it, it had crippled her with embarrassment for once in her life. Honoka crouched with her hands covering her newly heated face.

"Ah!? Honoka, are you okay!?" Umi crouched down with her while her hand was on her back for comfort. The ginger only nodded as her heart was pounding loudly that she thought Umi could feel it.

Luckily for her the blunette was very patient in waiting for the ginger to respond back to her confession. Finally finding her voice Honoka took a deep breath in and spilled her answer out the only way the blue eyed girl could. Honoka leaped/latched onto Umi making them both fall down while The ginger rubbed her cheek together with Umi's, saying yes repeatedly!

The younger one of the two felt the pressure of her confession finally slide off her and so, she began laughing whimsically as tears of so many emotions slid down her face.

* * *

After the confession they had went to Umi's house to do what the intentional goal was for today, study. As they were studying side by side in Umi's room, Honoka couldn't concentrate at all because she kept becoming entranced by Umi's face. The way her golden eyes were so focused on her work, or the way her lips were in a straight line emphasising on those full pink lips, and her flawless skin she always had an impulse to touch even from before. If Honoka had to think back on her own feelings on the archer it was more or less her always having romantic feelings for Umi, it was just always in the back of her mind. The ginger always liked how Umi protected her from others or always knew her true intentions when it mattered, but Honoka especially liked that Umi was the complete opposite of her.

Realizing Umi was about to speak to her, she focused in, "Honoka, what's wrong? You aren't even doing your homework anymore." The ginger giggled while the blunette looked on confused.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about when I had gotten feelings for you."

Her amber eyes widened as a faint blush formed on her face. "O-oh did you find an answer?"

The Idol nodded, "Yeah, I think I always had feeling for you, I just never really thought long and hard on it." She smiled at her flustered girlfriend.

After Honoka said that there was only silence but Umi maintained eye contact with Honoka, it seemed that their faces were coming closer to each other. So when they were inches apart from each other Umi's face was redder then the gingers hair, that said ginger had her eyes half lidded. "C-can I?" The blunette had a faint idea what she was asking for, so when Honoka nodded a 'yes' Umi quickly closed the gap between their lips.

The kiss was clumsy and quick but they both craved more now, so their kisses became stronger and longer than previous. Before long Umi was on the floor while Honoka was on top of her, "Umi…..Can you open your….mouth a bit.." the ginger panted/demanded at her and mind fuzzy the archer complied with her girlfriends demand. Just a second later Umi felt another warm tongue in her mouth moving rapidly around hers and she gasped hard while her body lurched forward. Gripping Honoka's shoulder as she and her moaned at the kiss, her body was feeling too hot for comfort.

Breaking the kiss off much to Honoka's dismay as she groaned at being pushed back. "H-Honoka… We should… stop here... I f-feel too h-hot." Umi panted hard.

Honoka didn't...No. She couldn't stop now, things were becoming something greater! Shaking her head, Honoka quickly straddled Umi making the younger one blush even redder. "I-I can't do that U-Umi-chan."

"W-why!?" She questioned and Honoka smiled mischievously as she began unbuttoning her own shirt. "Ah! What are y-you d-doing!?" Umi quickly covered her face with her arm.

As the bold Idol finished her unbuttoning, she quickly discarded her shirt somewhere in Umi's room. "Umi-chan.. I want to show you something." The older one saw The blunette shook her head a 'no'. Honoka had other plans as she gently but firmly gripped Umi's wrist and lifted up to make Umi's hand feel the top of her left breast. "My heart is pounding really fast and I feel really hot just like you."

Honoka wasn't lying when she said that her heart was pounding, it felt like how her own chest was right now. "!" Her eyes widened a little at the realization.

"I..I know you feel the same way so let me help you feel even better, please." Umi felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked into Honoka's glazed eyes, how could she deny her now? The Idol nodded as she looked away.

Feeling happier Honoka quickly kissed Umi on the cheek before her excited hands started unbuttoning Umi's own shirt. Just like her own, Umi's shirt was quickly discarded as Honoka's eyes greedily soaked in all of Umi's newly revealed skin. Her girlfriend had on a cute blue bra on but that wasn't what she really was looking at. She was examining Umi's bust size and to her they were a perfect size, it wasn't too big or too small and then there was her stomach which was toned up from all her idol, Kendo, and archery practice it made her want to lick them.

"D-don't stare for so l-long, Honoka.." Umi bashfully said with her eyes closed still with a heavy blush on her face.

"Heh, sorry." Honoka said before her hands went around Umi's back to unclasp her Bra but before she did anything she leaned more onto Umi and stopped right beside her ear and asked. "Can I?" This made Umi shiver and she complied. Quickly unclasping the blunette's bra before she threw it somewhere in the room with out a care.

Briefly staring at the archers breast Honoka quickly complimented them, "Their pretty." much too Umi's embarrassment.

Finally Honoka started and her first kiss she placed was on Umi's neck, looking up with her hazy eyes she noticed that the younger one was looking at her so smiling with her eyes she boldly licked down to one of Umi's breast while her hand messaged the other breast. Umi cried out in pleasure as she pushed out her chest to Honoka, the ginger quickly latched her mouth onto Umi's nipple and sucked/licked at it while her hand pinched and teased the other. This was making Umi go crazy as she squirmed and moaned loudly. Feeling like this breast was done Honoka switched over to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Finished with both breast Honoka descended down to Umi's abdomen and traced each muscle before she retraced it with her tongue.

This pushed Umi to become impatient, "Honoka! I-I need m-more!" Umi's voice begged as she pressed her thighs together to make the pressure down there a bit more bearable.

Gulping down a lump in her throat Honoka nodded, the ginger unzipped the side of the skirt Umi was wearing and pulled down not only the skirt but her panties as well in one swoop. Looking down Honoka noticed that Umi was completely bare down there, it gave off the complete view of her pussy.

"Ah, it's impolite to stare that long Honoka…" Umi breathlessly said as she bit her lip.

Hearing that Honoka had to giggle at her girlfriend's bashfullness. "I think that's a bit to late too say that now Umi-chan." Umi just grunted at the reply.

Now came the decision part should she touch her with her fingers or be bold and lick her. She smiled mischievously before she spoke, "Thanks for the meal." before Honoka quickly moved down and gave an experimental lick. Umi bucked her Hips forward into The ginger's face as she moaned aloud.

This was all she needed to begin her onslaught of hard or slow licks and soon mouth joining her tongue as she dipped deep into the folds, tasting her idol's honey.

Pleasure radiated throughout her body, each lick from the girl between her legs sending small shivers up her spine. It was maddening, the slow or rough licks of Honoka's tongue and the gentle strokes of her lips on the outer flesh. To ease her tension, the archer sighed heavily as a wry smile passed her lips as she adjusted herself to look down at her childhood friend. The sight of Honoka's wet, pink tongue lapping at her most sensitive of areas made Umi's breath start to become more ragged and harsh.

"Honoka! Hold my h-hand!" She quickly said as she could feel she was near her limit. Honoka could feel her tightening around her tongue so she quickly did what she was asked and held unto Umi's hand. Her limit was finally broken when Honoka sucked a bit too roughly, and Umi had screamed out. "Honoka I'm cumming!"

Honoka's eyes widen as she saw Umi lose control of her body while a bitter sweet fluid flowed into her mouth. It was a strangely beautiful sight to see her childhood friend in, maybe because it was so out of the normal that it made it beautiful in her eyes. So coming up to face Umi's vulnerable panting and sweating face, Honoka smiled at her. "Hi."

Umi looked at her and laughed a little, "Hey." after she said that Honoka quickly kissed Umi's lips.

"I love you Umi-chan!" Honoka bolding stated aloud which made Umi Blush again.

This restarted the fire in Umi's belly again and before even both of them knew it Umi was holding down Honoka on the floor. "I…I love you too Honoka."

Honoka's blue eyes were widened in surprise, "I thought you were tired?"

Gulping down a lump in her dry throat Umi replied, "I suppose I was until you said you loved me. Be prepared because I'm going to repay you for all this shameless deeds you did to me!" She sternly said as she forcefully kissed Honoka into opening her mouth.

As she was still kissing Honoka, Umi pushed up Honoka's bra too impatient to remove it but before she began her assault on her girlfriend's breast she broke of the heated kiss and asked. "Honoka do you want me to do this?"

After a few seconds passed the idol leader nodded shyly to her. This was still all new for her and she really wanted to make this experience just as amazing as Honoka did it for her and therefore Umi showed hesitance, without noticing Honoka had lifted her arms up only to gently place her hands on Umi's cheeks to bring her down to kiss her again.

Smiling slightly from the approval of the ginger, the archer truly lost herself in her urges as she finally placed her hands to fondle on slightly bigger breasts that fit perfectly under her palm. Honoka broke their kiss with a loud moan and soon she felt her leader's hands creep up onto her back and into her long hair to play with it. Finally having her fill of kisses Umi began moving down to Honoka's breasts.

Groaning in embarrassment, the ginger had began to tug down rather painfully onto the archer's hair so Umi easily detached herself from Honoka's grasp. She would not let the other idol rush her from enjoying this, so she pinned the short haired girl's arms on both sides successfully.

Finally moving along in going down Honoka, Umi only stopped when her face was In between the idol's breasts and looked up to meet embarrassed blue eyes with her own amber eyes. "I did say you should prepare yourself Honoka." Umi purred out hotly before latching onto a nipple.

Throwing her head back Honoka yelled out breathlessly. "Umi-chan!" Arching her torso towards the archer's mouth. If this is what Umi felt when she did this to her then she never wanted this feeling to end.

When Umi finally let go of her lover's nipple she quickly went to the other breast to give it the same amount of attention. Umi's alert ears heard Honoka's breathing get faster and looking up she noticed that the ginger was biting her lower lip looking right at her. The blunette's eyes smiled deviously before removing her mouth from Honoka's nipple with a loud 'pop!' Sound and Honoka groaned loudly..

Releasing her grip on one of Honoka's arm, Umi's left hand unzipped and pulled down both the ginger's skirt and panties just right below her knees. She noticed Honoka wiggle to get the clothing off so she waited until she heard clothing being kicked off somewhere in her probably messy room. Smirking as an idea popped in her head again Umi began to slowly go down Honoka's body with her hand tracing the slightly toned stomach before going further to only to feel a smoother yet wetter area below.

Both now were getting impatient so Umi began to slowly go inside Honoka's pussy. "Umi!" The older girl threw her head back in ecstasy while Umi's eyes drank it all in from how Honoka's torso arched up to how her eyebrows twitched every time Umi's fingers hit a certain spot in Honoka. The ginger's moans were becoming louder and louder and Umi only became rougher with Honoka because of her own excitement.

Thrusting harder into Honoka, the archer noticed how tight she was becoming around her fingers. Smirking Umi began to roughly pound and curl her fingers into Honoka's pussy this was the limit was for the older one to handle as she curled into Umi as her head was onto the crook of Umi's neck as she bit down on the in between of the neck and shoulder as she had came under Umi's hands. Removing her hand from inside Honoka, Umi wiped her coated fingers on the floor and once she was done Umi smiled tiredly at her still panting lover.

After a moment or two Honoka spoke, "Tired now….Umi-chan" Honoka said drowsily as she played with Umi's hair.

"Y-yeah.."

* * *

The next morning as they were just be about to go off to school, Umi's mom had yelled out to them. "Just so you girls know so you can be more careful next time, how about toning the volume down a notch!" Umi's mom implied as she waved them off laughing to herself at their embarrassed faces.


End file.
